Feliz cumpleaños, Granger
by Bella Malfoy Mellark
Summary: Hermione está triste por lo que Ron le ha hecho a su vida, pero recibirá una sorpresa justo el día de su cumpleaños. [Fic para el concurso "Feliz cumpleaños, Granger" de la página Dramione Shipper]


Disclaimer: Rowling es la dueña de todo lo que puedan conocer aquí.

Este fic está participando en el concurso " **Feliz cumpleaños, Granger** " de la página **Dramione Shipper**.

* * *

 **Feliz Cumpleaños, Granger**

Hermione se encontraba recostada en la barandilla del balcón de su departamento.

Una suave brisa corría por la ciudad donde la gente se movía apresuradamente, igual que las hormigas que organizadamente hacían caminos en el bosque. Era diecinueve de septiembre en la mañana y como cada vez durante aquel día del año, la castaña había decidido quedarse en casa para evitar que hubiera personas que desearan celebrar algo que para ella no tenía razón de ser.

Había tomado distancia de sus amigos más cercanos y principalmente de Ron, quien llevaba un año saliendo con Lavender Brown. Después de que comprobara que su prometido estaba siéndole infiel con aquella chica con quien la había lastimado en el colegio justo un día antes de su cumpleaños y para colmo de males, enterándose en el acto de que la única que no estaba enterada de aquello era precisamente ella.

Lo dulce de su mundo se había echado a perder y la burbuja de fantasía en la que vivía, se había reventado en su cara. Aún recordaba la mención de la señora Weasley acerca de que la vida era semejante a una caja de chocolates y ahora estaba convencida de que a ella le había tocado comerse hasta el momento los más amargos.

* * *

La hora del almuerzo era bastante concurrida en el callejón Diagon y los fines de semana, aún más.

Hermione podía sentirse triste durante aquella fecha del año gracias a los recuerdos que le generaba pero eso no quería decir que se encerrara en su casa a llorar y a lamentarse por su mala suerte.

Tenía que aceptar que al principio había optado por mantenerse alejada de muchas cosas e incluso por dejar de lado sus diversiones, pero se había dado cuenta de que mientras ella sufría por sus esperanzas rotas, su exprometido ya tenía nuevos planes y lo mejor que ella podía hacer era seguir adelante.

La camarera llegó con su pedido y con un trozo de pastel de chocolate y cerezas que ella no había pedido.

—Muchas gracias pero yo no ordené esto —le dijo señalando el postre.

—Es de parte del caballero de aquella mesa —contestó la pequeña chica y cuando Hermione dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa que le indicaba, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

En el otro extremo del restaurante, Draco Malfoy la saludaba con una copa de vino en lo alto y una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro. La castaña lo había visto hacía unos días en la oficina —pues ambos eran subdirectores de despacho en el ministerio— y aunque no lo había saludado, sabía que la observaba en aquella ocasión.

Hermione asintió y en señal de agradecimiento le dedicó una incómoda sonrisa, mientras él, tomando un sorbo de su copa, no le quitó la mirada de encima.

Durante todo el almuerzo sintió los ojos grises del rubio, clavados sobre ella por lo que se apresuró a terminar de comer para retirarse a su casa y poder leer un rato. Sus padres sabían que odiaba celebrar su cumpleaños y por ello habían optado por darle espacio, enviándole su regalo por correspondencia. El nuevo ejemplar la esperaba sobre la mesa de su salita, donde también tomaría el té.

—La cuenta, por favor —solicitó a uno de los meseros del sitio, quien se dirigió hacia la caja a solicitarla para hacer efectiva su petición. Fueron sólo segundos lo que tardó en volver a estar frente a ella, con la indicación de que alguien más había pagado su cuenta—, ¿Quién? —preguntó la chica, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

Una vez recogió su cartera, se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de Malfoy, quien cortaba un trozo de carne despreocupadamente.

—No era necesario que pagaras por mi comida —le dijo de pie frente a él.

El rubio levantó sus ojos a ella y aún masticando, la miró.

—Lo más educado en estos casos sería agradecer, ¿no crees?

—Gracias —contestó ella, disponiéndose a marcharse, mientras el rubio tomó un sorbo de vino de su copa.

—¿Qué harás esta noche? —le preguntó cuándo ella había dado media vuelta.

—¿Cómo?

—He dicho que, ¿Qué harás esta noche? —repitió y sus ojos penetrantes la miraron con atención.

—No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia —contestó ella, dispuesta una vez más a marcharse.

—Deberías dejar atrás esa historia tuya con Weasley y superarlo de una vez por todas.

—¿Disculpa? —agregó ella, sintiendo como la furia le calentaba las orejas. ¿Cómo se atrevía él a meterse en sus asuntos privados? No eran amigos y aunque lo hubieran sido, tampoco tenía ese derecho.

—Ese inútil no merece que sigas desgastando tus energías en él.

—Ese es mi problema, pero como veo que te interesa tanto, te lo diré: Ronald Weasley forma parte de mi pasado.

—Pruébalo —la retó dejando la mesa y poniéndose de pie a centímetros de ella.

La tensión entre los dos fue latente y Hermione sintió la respiración del rubio muy cerca de la suya. Los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron de inmediato y su corazón empezó a latir un poco más fuerte. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había tenido una reacción similar con un hombre pero en aquel restaurante atestado de gente, se percató por primera vez acerca de lo atrayente que le resultaba Draco Malfoy.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —contestó casi en un susurro y desconociendo por completo su voz. Esa no era ella pero por una vez en su vida podía liberarse de las ataduras y volar tan libre como el mismo viento.

—No te imaginas lo que tengo en mente, pero antes —le dijo con suavidad, acercándose a su oído y logrando que sus piernas temblaran de anticipación—, feliz cumpleaños, Granger —concluyó antes de morderle un labio e indicarle que salieran de allí, rumbo a su departamento.

Al parecer, el libro nuevo y la taza de té con las que celebraría su cumpleaños iban a tener que esperar hasta nueva orden.


End file.
